


My Princess

by orphan_account



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: I love daehwi the most, Jinyoung got a pimple head I love it!!, M/M, MIGHT BE MY SOFTEST SO FAR??!, jinhwi is supreme, when daehwi wore that tiara that one day :((
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daehwi and Jinyoung go through Daehwi’s old toys from when he was little, and Daehwi has a cute surprise to show Jinyoung.





	My Princess

The sun peeked through the thin white curtains on the typical Sunday morning. As usual, Jinyoung fluttered his eyes open to look at his adorable boyfriend Daehwi curled in a ball while still sleeping. He turned his body in direction of his sleeping boyfriend to give him a soft kiss on the forehead, still letting him rest.

"Jinyoung," Daehwi whispered, barely audible. Daehwi's sudden speaking surprised Jinyoung a bit, as he wasn't used to this.

"Did I wake you up? I'm so sorry." Jinyoung whispered back into the younger's ear as he wrapped his arms around Daehwi and pulled him a bit closer. The cotton smell of the recently washed blanket that covered the both of them made them feel even more comfortable.

"I was just waking up when you kissed me, thank you for letting that be the first thing to happen in my day." Daehwi replied as he lightly gave Jinyoung's nose a tap. They had already been in their relationship for several months, but acts like those from Daehwi still made Jinyoung a little flustered.

Both of the boys cuddled for the next ten minutes whispering sweet little nothings into each others' ears, until Daehwi had something to tell Jinyoung.

"Jinyoung, is it okay if I can show you something today?" Daehwi inquired. "Of course, darling.

What is it?" Jinyoung responded.

"I have a box of old memories from when I was young, and I'd thought I would share it with you." Daehwi looked up at Jinyoung with a smile.

"Aww, I would love to see my baby when he was a baby!" Jinyoung smoothly replied, or at least he thought he did.

"So you're saying I'm not a baby anymore?" Daehwi pouted.

"You'll always be my baby." Jinyoung said as he pinched Daehwi's cheeks.

The both of them got up from their bed with blue and white sheets and cleaned up. Daehwi put on his favorite shirt, a lavender cotton t-shirt with a rose centered over his heart, and Jinyoung put on a plain red t-shirt. After fully dressing, Daehwi was washing his face in the restroom when Jinyoung sneaked in and gave him a sudden back hug.

"Hey! You startled me!" Daehwi exclaimed as he jumped a bit from the sudden contact. Jinyoung only hummed in response and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder as he continued to clean his face. The both of them finished their morning activities, but Daehwi finished earlier. He waited for Jinyoung at the door of their shared bedroom with an eager expression taking over his face.

Jinyoung! Can we wait for breakfast? I really want to show you my box."

Jinyoung giggled in response to the boy's request. "That's okay with me, as long as I get to spend quality time with you, that's all that matters."

Daehwi let out a soft cheer as he heard Jinyoung's response. He started to rummage through the closest full of clothes, overdue library books, and different bed sheets. After a few minutes with help of Jinyoung, he found the dusty cardboard box hidden in a corner. He pulled it out, and sat with Jinyoung on the beige carpet.

"All of this is from when I was born until I was about 7 years old, hopefully nothing embarrassing is here." Daehwi explained with a nervous chuckle. He opened up the box with all sorts of knick knacks and such in there.

"What could this be?" Jinyoung asked as he pulled out a plastic toy bee with several different numbers and colors on all sides of it.

"That was my favorite toy when I was about 1 year old. I named him Zem, I always took him to everywhere I went, even once when I went to my aunt's wedding. I really love him." Daehwi responded enthusiastically.

"You still love me more, right?" Jinyoung asked. Daehwi started to giggle at the thought of his boyfriend getting jealous over an old toy, and he let him know.

"Jinyoung, why are you getting jealous over that?"

"I-I'm not! I just wanted to make sure."  
Daehwi smiled as he leaned over to give Jinyoung a quick smooch, and went back to looking through more memories. In ten minutes, most of the things in the box were scattered all over the floor, but one item remained in the box, which Jinyoung pulled out.

"Daehwi, why do you have a princess tiara in your box? Did you wear this around as a child?" Jinyoung asked, somewhat confused.

Daehwi's cheeks heated up as he asked that. He loved wearing that tiara when he was little, and being called a princess.

"I- um..." Daehwi couldn't form a proper response.

"It's okay, just tell me. I won't ever judge you." Jinyoung said as he patted his boyfriend's soft hair. It took a few seconds for Daehwi to mouth a response.

"I liked to wear that when I was little. I enjoyed being called a princess by my family." Daehwi said as he covered his face from his embarrassment.

"Really? That's so cute." Jinyoung chirped. He took the tiara that was still in his hands and placed it on top of Daehwi's head.

"You like it?" Daehwi asked, surprised.

"You look so cute, my princess." Jinyoung told him as he pulled him into a hug. Daehwi felt his heart warm up as Jinyoung said that, he would of never thought that his significant other would be willing to call him that. The both of them laid side by side on the ground, enjoying the silence. After some minutes, Daehwi broke the silence.

"Thank you so much."

"Anything for my princess. You're only mine." Jinyoung muttered.

Before he knew it, Daehwi slipped some words out of his mouth.

"I love you."

Jinyoung's eyes widened as he heard him say that, although they've been dating for a good amount of time, none of them had ever said that to each other.

"I-I love you Lee Daehwi.” Jinyoung said. Jinyoung pulled the younger boy closer to him and gave him a soft kiss on the nose.

“You’re the best ever.” Daehwi hummed.

"Jinyoung, I'm hungry now. Can we go eat?" Asked Daehwi. 

Daehwi asked while rubbing his stomach. Jinyoung smiled while looking at him.

"Anything for you, my princess." He said before picking him up bridal style and giving him a quick peck while heading to the kitchen.

"I love us." Daehwi told Jinyoung. 

"I love us more." Jinyoung said.

**Author's Note:**

> stan wanna one  
> @yuehuas on twitter  
> curiouscat.me/haeyoung


End file.
